Scapegoat
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: Why do people get punished for someone elses wrongdoing? Why is it always family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So I don't own Gravitation. The adorable manga-ka who does is really awesome and everyone should totally support her! Anyway, this idea was given to me by a girl I just met on Live Journal (thanks Sephiraprincess), and finally with some thought I came up with a reason why things would happen. So please enjoy and respond with constructive/positive comments!

_**Scapegoat**_

Written by: Summoner Hirelena

It was dark outside, rain splattering against the window hard and loud. But the music of the recording studio helped drown it out, the loud gifted voice of Shindou Shuichi integrated with the newest mix of their upcoming single. Suguru Fujisaki was almost beaming with pride as the workers there were showering him with praise and admiration. Everyone knew that Shuichi had the voice, was the backbone of the band, but Fujisaki created the filter that perfected his voice. The brilliant cousin to the President of N-G Records smoothed everything about Bad Luck into glossy perfection. Although he wasn't the one in the limelight all the time, knowing that Shindou-san and Nakano-san needed him as much as they did each other gave him the pride and confidence that he needed to do his best. And that is how he wanted, he wanted perfection and this was the best place to work his skill.

"Fujisaki! That was awesome!" Shuichi threw his arms around the smaller boy almost squeezing the life out of him.

Squeaking Fujisaki tried to push him away, "T-t-thank you Shindou-san, I want to make sure we sell as much as we possibly can. And I think this is a great start" The pink haired singer grinned nodding his head madly.

"Yea! Yuki promised to take me to Walt Disney Tokyo if we sell really good!" Hiro shook his head shrugging his shoulders.

"I swear Shuichi, you care a lot more about the rewards than you do the selling of the albums" Shuichi pouted at the comment throwing himself at his best friend.

"You jerk! Take that back!" Playfully pushing each other around they began to yell and fight like two brothers would. The green haired boy got up from the chair waving his arms.

"Hey! This is not how a professional band would act! Shindou-san! Nakano-san! OW" Fujisaki fell back in his chair wincing as the boys elbowed him. Growling the smaller boy glared at the other band members. He hated being the smallest and the youngest of the group. He got ignored a lot, pushed to the shadows just because he was the smallest and the youngest, even though he was the most serious.

"Whoa man, I'm sorry" The red headed guitarist held his hand out to Fuijsaki. With a groan he slid his smaller hand in the bigger one allowing himself to be pulled out the seat.

Shuichi smiled brightly brushing off the teen's polo shirt, "My bad Fujisaki" Suddenly the door was pushed open as the mousey producer walked in staring at a little clip board.

"That was a wonderful recording everyone! Now that's a rap, its time to go home!"

"Yay! Yuki's making a large dinner tonight and I'm so excited!" The pink ball of energy ran over to the umbrella holder right by the door.

"Suguru-san, are you okay getting home? It's pouring out there"

"I'll be fine Nakano-san, Seguchi-san always make's sure I have a ride" The green haired boy smiled at the guitarist waving the other two members off. As normal they ran off to their lives while Fujisaki stayed behind to do a little extra work. Cleaning up the mix's a little more, making sure that the lyrics and scores were put away, anything that needed to be handled with extra care.

The night was getting darker, and the building fell slowly fell quiet as Fujisaki finally finished his extra work.

Sakano smiled widely as he escorted the green haired boy down the stairs.

"Suguru-san, you work so hard, I'm brimming with pride that I get to work with you! You're just as dedicated as the President!" The boy ran his fingers through his now messy hair. He was hungry and tired, and still had some school work he had to do. Going to the elite school he goes to had its repercussions. Lot's of homework.

"It's all for the band" They finally got to the lobby of the studio, the streetlights beaming in the only light in the room. It was dark downstairs, pitch black due to the rain. The dark rain clouds were covering the many stars and the full moon that was supposed to happen tonight.

'The Meteorologists were really off tonight'

The producer sighed, "I better find K and make sure that everything's locked up" Going to the door he looked outside smiling as he saw the dark car sitting by the streetlamp.

"Look's like Mr. President's escort for you is still sitting there. How diligent these men are! Do you want me to watch you go to the car? It is quite dark outside" Fujisaki shook his head moving to the doors untying the umbrella.

"No need Sakano-san. Even though I am young, I'm quite capable to walk to the car by myself"

Sakano fixed his glasses on his nose his smile getting wider, "Of course you are! And you are not a child! You're an intelligent young adult! Please, take care Suguru-san, I will see you tomorrow!" The producer bowed at his waist respectively than turned walking down and lighting up the hallways.

The teen smiled with a sigh glad to be rid of Sakano for the night. It was hard to listen to that type of devotion all day long. It was bad enough with Shindou and his lover, he had to hear it from the erratic adult. Opening the door he released the umbrella, the fabric expanding over his head keeping him dry from the elements.

The front drivers side opened, "Suguru-san, this way please" The man's voice was gruff, as he moved backwards opening the back door still hidden behind his own umbrella. Fujisaki hurried to him, shivering in the cold air that cut through his thin clothes. Tossing the briefcase in the back he turned his back to the door as he closed his umbrella and slipped in.

"Thank you" He quickly said before the man closed his door.

"Hello, Suguru" The teen jumped in his seat, turning to the older looking man sitting next to him. The man was covered head to toe in black, making it hard for Fujisaki to see who it was. There was something deathly wrong with this picture. No one else should be in this car except him and his driver.

"What is this?! Seguchi-san never said about an-" Suddenly the man lunged at the smaller teen shoving a piece of cloth in his face. The green haired boy struggled his legs and his hands kicking as the driver got back in the drivers seat.

"Shut him up now" Fujisaki's muffled voice was as ineffective as his shoving and kicking. The man was a lot bigger than he was and after a moment the smaller body slowly stopped moving.

"Let's go"

Authors notes:

Yes! Finally at 3: 51 am EST, I got this chapter done! I'm so proud! Its so hard to do Fujisaki's pov. But its something different than what I've been doing. But anyway, depending on the response, depends on how quickly I get another chapter out! Please review! I 3 comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yay! Another attempt at an update! This fic is decorated to sephiraprincess, who gave me the idea originally. I don't own the series though, I'm not that creative lol. Maki Murakami though is so creative she pulls out the giant panda out of no were because she had no idea what to do. There's nothing that can pwn that panda. Anyway, please enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Scapegoat!'

_**Scapegoat**_

Chapter 2

By: Summoner Hirelena

His head hurt, a low throbbing pain on his forehead, as if someone was pressing on it.

His eyes felt heavy, and his mind was sluggish, 'Wait a minute when did I fall asleep' Through the dark he slowly began to gather his thoughts. His mind was unfocused, scattered liked he was…

'Oh my God' Fujisaki felt his heart quicken, the last remnants of his memory little by little came to the surface. He was drugged, and if life was like what it was in the movies, most likely he was taken somewhere. Kidnapped.

'Oh my God' The pianist thought again, panic slowly eating at his body. Kidnappers were not normally in their right of mind whenever they take someone. Fujisaki lungs were burning, he was now conscious but he had to control his breathing like he was still sleeping. He had to pretend so they didn't notice him. It was hard though, the boy could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute.

'This has to be a bad dream…Why...why would they want me?' His eyes, only seeing darkness began to sting, threatening tears. His life was just beginning, the fame just coming in from his hard work. What could he have done to instill this?! What…did they want? The small boy's body shuddered, his mind answering the question without much hesitation.

'Death…blood…money…and…'

"Hey, he's shuddering. Cover him up"

"Aw, going soft on the boy?"

"If you feel that way already, Shui , than maybe we should just get some quick satisfaction already…"

'Sex…' Fujisaki wasn't normally the one who would give into his fears, but what normal person wouldn't shake at the thought that he was going to be molested and maybe killed. The boy from the darkness, heard shifting, and movement from one of the three deep adult male voices.

"You just shut your trap Xiao Chen" Without warning there was a soft breeze that kissed his hot skin, the feeling of soft fabric around his shoulders. His body already tense with worry, jerked violently against the soft touch, fear taking over his body.

"Hey! He's awake!" There was a grab at his throat as Fujisaki opened his brown eyes, willing every piece of his body to get out of that chair. Lunging away from the hand he twisted, only to fall over, the feeling of restraints on his wrists and ankles finally registering in his mind. He couldn't really see clearly after that, stars and bright lights blinding him.

"Whoa, we have a fighter here, Shui. And look at you trying to be nice to him!" The pressure on his head slowly began to feel like a hammer pounding down on him, over, and over again. It was unbearable.

'Nakano…Shindou…Help…' He couldn't talk, the pain was too much for him.

A pair of dark shoes got into his vision, "Xiao Chen, help me here"

"Why me? You're the one who scared him-"This voice got cut off as there was a gun shot suddenly heard in the air.

Fujisaki couldn't help it anymore, he just lost any type of hold he had on his sanity.

"Oh! Oh! Shui, looks like he wasn't all the way potty trained" Touma's cousin closed his eyes, the pool stinging from the tears that began to slide down his face.

'Help…Help…'

"Than why don't you come over here and help me fix this Liang?"

There was a moment of silence before the boy heard another set of feet shuffling towards him.

"Fine, fine." The stars were now gone, and the headache still feeling like elephants were tap dancing on his head. He felt something strong take a hold of the thing he was attached to. A chair most likely, he thought dully. The legs made soft thudding noises as the boy felt himself move, and than straighten up.

"Come on Little Prince, open those eyes of yours" Fujisaki could hear the soft snide tone in his voice. They were making fun of him for being Seguchi's younger cousin.

'Of course…' Opening his brown eyes he stared back into a pair of jet black ones, the oval eyes giving away that he was Asian. Although he felt like shit, the slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his mind enough to force a semi-glare. He had to try to show them that although he was scared and wet he was still no push over.

"Ah, wonderful, it looks like you didn't seriously hurt yourself. We wouldn't want that now would we Fujisaki?"

Fujisaki felt his skin crawl, "Don't" The man standing in front of him reeked of dominance. His thin body hid rippling muscles under the large plain black tee shirt and jeans. Tilting his head, the tall man stared at him curiously the oily wisps of hair falling into his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't act so familiar…" The day after Shindou-san's lover got him to accept Suguru he automatically called him Fujisaki. Although this bothered him for a while, Fujisaki realized, that as just Shindou's way. The pink haired ball of energy was just very friendly and considered everyone a friend. God he missed him…

The man grinned slowly standing back up. Another smaller man moved next to him, the one who helped him sit up. His slicked back hair was held in place by god only knows what. The top of his head were two curled up regions like horns, he was Liang, the follower.

"He's a smart ass isn't he Shui?" Fujisaki kept quiet the fog from the drug slowly letting up. The taller man was Shui, the one with the gun.

"Xiao Chen, get him pants, and change him" Shui disregarded the comment, with a wide smile. The man on the couch looked up with a jerk, the wide Chinese eyes grew in fear. Pushing back his long locks he got up opening his mouth. But before he said anything he shook his head and walked into a dark hallway.

"Alright"

"I can change myself" Touma's cousin muttered his tugging at the ties on his wrist and legs. It was embarrassing enough that he wet himself, he was not going to let them demean him more by changing his clothes for him.

Their leader began to move to the couch, "We're just trying to make you comfortable Little Prince. We know you're used to the good life" Each word that Shui said threw Fujisaki into a fit of rage. He hated it every time they went out together, Seguchi was the one that got the attention, Fujisaki was always the one who was the relative; the 'chip off the genetic block'.

He repeated, "I. Can. Change. Myself" Xiao Chen finally came back a pair of sweatpants in his hands. Dropping them beside the chair Xiao Chen kneeled down tugging at the restraints they put on the boy. Fujisaki felt himself wince finally feeling the stress of the restraints released from his ankles. Letting out a quiet sigh he unconsciously felt his body relax until...

"God you wet yourself good" Pushing his hair back in annoyance he tugged at the khaki pants that the boy wore. Fujisaki felt himself jump in his chair, only to be held down firmly by the restraints.

Xiao Chen grunted grabbing at his waist, "Chill, if you jerk around even more it'll take longer to change you. And I doubt someone like yourself would like to wallow in your own bodily fluids" The boy wiggled still as the larger male roughly unzipped his pants, undid the buttons pulling it down. Stifling a whimper Fujisaki could feel his cheeks heat up, turning away from the man in embarrassment. This was shameful for Suguru, he worked his whole life to make sure no one handed him anything; not to ride on the coattail of his relationship with his famous cousin. Yet here he was, helpless in the hands of, of, kidnappers.

"Woah-Wha-What are you doing?!" The pianist yelped his pale legs jerking and shoving against the man's chest. Liang tilted his head from the couch watching the scene with amusement. With the boys sudden violent reaction Xiao Chen had to back off growling with frustration. He grabbed his chest his dark eyes narrowing as he stared at Fujisaki's dark ones.

"What? You want to sit in your wet underwear?! God damn it kid I swear I will pop you one right now!"

"You will do no such thing Xiao Chen" Shui said coolly from the couch. The larger man growled quietly as he sat back up glaring at the boy some more. Fujisaki felt his body go cold, feeling those deadly eyes on him; this man was dangerous.

'But...' His mind began to wonder as Xiao Chen took the waistband of his briefs, a feeble way to disconnect himself from his world. He didn't want to know, nor feel that someone was undressing him.

'But...as long as Shui is there...As long as he does not want me hurt, they probably won't touch me. I have to keep in his good graces, come on Suguru, keep a clear head!' Trying not to whimper or wince, he felt himself snatch from his thoughts as the sensation of cotton touching his most sensitive parts. Opening his dark brown pools, Touma's cousin looked down and saw the extra large gray pants hanging off his thin waist.

The boy shifted in his seat as Xiao Chen slowly began to retie his restraints with the thin rope. He had to be careful how he posed the question, how he approached the leader of this gang. He had a gun, and Fujisaki had no idea what the mental state of the kidnappers, so he had to be careful not to anger them. As the man got up taking the now smelly wet clothes, the High School student bowed his head slightly turning to the leader.

Meekly he cleared his thought, "Shui-san...?" The man didn't even turn his head from the couch as he un-muted the television.

"What is it Little Prince? Hungry?"

Fujisaki felt the quiet boiling of his blood, anger rising from the nickname. "Why am I here? Seguchi-san won't get you any type of publicity for this if you didn't know. He would rather pay you off quietly than doing anything!-"

The man cut him off as he flipped through the channels, "I know" The boy's chocolate eyes grew in surprised, lifting his head at the words.

"Than why?"

"Suguru-san, this isn't just about the publicity, isn't it boss?" Liang quickly spoke up putting his hands behind his head lazily. Xiao Chen came back after a moment and plopped beside the two in a separate chair. There was a moment of quiet, as if the leader was ignoring what his lackies were babbling about. Secretly he was glad that they were not trying to kiss Seguchi's feet, he wasn't as wonderful as everyone thought he was. He wasn't lying when he said that he would rather just wait until they made their demands and just pay them off. The President didn't like to play games, and he would never had let anything hurt his precious company so. This company represented his dedication to Sakuma-san and his precious Brother in Law, the famous Eiri Yuki.

Fujisaki breathed, trying to keep from getting angry. "Than what is it?" He asked again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own that delicious series, "Gravitation", the super cute Maki Murakami does. But I do own Shui, Liang, and Xiao Chen. Please let me know if you want to use em, I'd gladly let ya! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the sweet people who reviewed my story. Thank you all, you gave me my muse back! She was sort of kidnapped by playful little fey. Just to let everyone know, I'm writing another "Gravitation" fic, 'Blood Stained Music Sheets', just in case someone needs a shot of vampire smut. So now onward to the next installment of 'Scapegoat'. 

**Scapegoat**

Chapter 3

Written by: 

Summoner Hirelena

The 'Little Prince' blinked at the back of Shui's head. He couldn't believe what he just heard. These crazy men, these kidnappers, did not want money from his rich relative? How could that be? Fujisaki blinked his brown eyes trying to ignore the small pounding returning to his head. 

"He...owes...you?" Of course they didn't answer. The pianist wiggled his wrists trying to see how loose the binds were and pondering his plight at hand. These men were obviously crazy. He wasn't there all the time with Seguchi when he made his deals but he was sure he would have heard something about these guys. When people who are asked to leave N-G Records, or those who are rejected leave the studios, they usually leave angry. And it isn't that long until everyone in the building knows who they are and the reason. So it would make sense that the little cousin would have heard something. 

The loud annoying theme song of the new anime was like a razor cutting into his brain. Hitting his head on the floor wasn't the smartest thing the boy did. All he had to do was keep these guys talking though...maybe something that they say can help him figure out how to get out.

Fujisaki bit his lip slightly trying to word this correctly. "So, what does Seguchi-san owe you...Xiao Chen was it?" Might as well go for the weakest one out of the three; Xiao Chen nervously pushed back his hair trying to ignore the boy trapped on the chair. The smallest out of the three tilted his head to his partner looking annoyed as Xiao Chen reached for a cigarette and lit it. Liang's wirily arm stuck out suddenly grabbing the newly lit cigarette from the mouth and snuffed it out. 

"The Prince asked you something stupid. We must keep him happy else he might run away" 

The long haired kidnapper looked over to the leader of the three his eyes glimmering with confusion.

"I thought we weren't supposed to say anything to him..." 

Shui put a can of beer up to his lips lazily, "Well Liang is right, the Lil' Prince did ask..." And with that it looked like Fujisaki won, allowing a small sense of victory to course through his veins. 

"That snot Seguchi...He took away our chance to be big in the music industry! All we wanted was a chance, a-" 

Their leader barked, "That's enough Xiao Chen" The pianist stared blankly at the three slowly taking in the information. This was extremely strange that he didn't recognize the three of them; a Chinese band in a Japanese company would have stood out enough for Fujisaki to hear of it. Whatever the reason for their rejection by Seguchi (and there were many), caused such an upset that these guys went to extreme measures to get him back. Xiao Chen huffed loudly as he leaned back in his chair to focus on the television. Obviously the boy wasn't going to get any more information out of the three of them. As soon as their leader spoke, they jumped, that was good to know.

Suddenly Fujisaki's body jerked in his seat as silence fell upon the room. Shui stood up stretching in front of the black television screen which was just shut off. 

"Boss?" 

"Its time for sleep, the Little Prince is probably tired from his long day of working. Staying later than everyone else does that to you" The small boy narrowed his brown eyes. He hated this guy already. He knew every little button to push, everything that could get a reaction of him. 

Shui grinned widely shaking the now empty can of beer. "Hey don't look at me like that. I understand how you feel. Being the brains of the operation is a lonely job" His lean body moved in front of Fujsaki's view reaching out to pat him gently on the head.

"But don't worry; with you gone they won't be able to last for very long. Your bastard of a relative will never let something bad happen to his precious prodigy, Bad Luck's glue. Ah, I can taste the success...Anyway, sweet dreams Little Prince. I'm sure tomorrow will be just as excit-"

"Wait, you expect me to sleep in a chair!" Fujisaki winced squeezing his dark yes shut. Snapping like that made the invisible hammers hit harder. Liang laughed from his place by the hallway entrance hand on his head. 

"This kid is amazing. He gets kidnapped, and expects to be allowed to sleep in a bed like a normal person." Their leader turned his head quickly pulling out the gun he had earlier on the other two.

"If I had enough rope I would tie both of you down for that comment" Liang and Xiao Chen fell quiet stiffening up. Fujisaki could feel his breath slowly let out as Shui turned back to him. This man, although was his kidnapper, and the mastermind, was obviously trying his hardest to be considerate to the boy.

"It is a pity I couldn't give you a proper bed, but you understand don't you? If I let you sleep in a normal bed than I run the risk of letting you escape. So!" He clapped his hands happily looking at Liang. 

"You'll sit watch tonight. Make sure the Little Prince get's what he wants" The smallest kidnapper looked agitated but nodded silently. And with a wave Xiao Chen and Shui disappeared in the hallways. The pianist bowed his eyes avoiding the cursing man. With his shield gone Fujisaki had no idea what was going to happen to him. Who knew if they secretly had it planned out that Liang was to kill him in the middle of the night? Who knew if he was some filthy sexual predator? He found himself slowly heaving, fear racking through his body. 

Liang groaned planting himself on the chair in front of the television. "You might as well get comfortable Suguru. You're going to be with us for a while" 

--

Touma rolled over in his bed annoyed at hearing his phone go off so late at night. The one night he could get a decent amount of sleep he got...

Mika growled pulling the sheets over her head. "Shut that up Touma" The blonde sat up in bed and snatched the phone from the bedside table.

"What is it?" He managed to say behind gritted teeth. 

"Taichou!" Touma stifled an annoyed sigh as Sakano whimpered over the phone. 

Running his fingers through his platinum hair he replied, "Sakano-san, what is it?" 

"Is Suguru-san with you Taichou?" N.G Record's President suddenly felt his body heat up. This wasn't normal; Suguru almost never rode with him. And he never did something out of the ordinary without letting others know. 

"No. He's not. Now what is the meaning to this call?" There was steel to his voice, now letting his anger slip.

Sakano than began to stutter, "U-u-h n-n-othings wrong Taichou! It's just, his mother just called. He hasn't been home yet" 

"What!" The President hissed, feeling himself tense up. "Where's K! What happened?" Mika blinked her dark eyes at her husband. It was obvious with Touma's reaction that something bad just happened.

"He was busy putting the equipment away, and the copies of the recordings...It must be all my fault! Suguru-san told me he was okay to go to his car alone, so I foolishly listened and went to help K!" The Producer was on the verge of tears as he explained what happened.

"Oh Taichou! I never got to see who took our precious Suguru! I'm afraid he must have been kidnapped!" Touma bit his flushed lower lip trying to get a grasp of what was going on. 

He suddenly threw off the blankets and reached for clothes, "Kidnapped...What a time for this to happen..."

"Call the police Sakano, I'll meet you at there" And with that he hung up. 

Mika sat up pulling the sheets over her chest, "Touma, what's going on?"

"Suguru. He was kidnapped..."


End file.
